Dorvisch Soziale Union (Dorvik)
Cobalt Red | Seats1 Title = Staatsrat|Seats1 = | Seats2 Title = Provinces Held|Seats2 = | Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = | politics = | political parties = | elections = |Website = www.dsu.dk|Color = Cobalt Red}} 'DORVISCH SOZIALE UNION (DSU) '(eng. Dorvisch Social Union) is a political party functioning in Dorvik founded in 4089 by Johanna Lauernberg, Olaf Fasbender and Angela Schultz. It represents liberal and progressive values together with respect for conservative core of the Dorvisch Republic. Johanna Lauernberg, one of the party founders was chosen as the first party leader after a DSU Founding Congress held in Haldor on December 10th 4089. DSU Founding Congress Dorvisch Social Union was created during the congress held in Capital Congressional Centre in Haldor on December 10th 4089. It was attended by five thousand spectators. During the congress Johanna Lauernberg alongside with Olaf Fasbender and Angela Schultz presentes a party main agenda. The centre stance with respect both for conservative and more progressive, social democratic values. Johanna Luernberg as the Party Leader First election the DSU participated in were held in July 4093. Dorvisch Soziale Union placed on third place ahead of Alternative für Dorvik and Reichspartei. With a score of 19.79% DSU could introduce 99 members of the Staatsrat. Dissolution of the Social LIberals '47 and innability of forming the government by the Fortschritts Partei caused the need for calling the early elections which were held in January 4094. The DSU's 21.60% allowed to introduce 9 new members of the parliament. With 108 parliament members DSU was the third party in the Staatsrat after Nationale Partei des Volkes and Fortschritts Partei. During the parliament sessions DSU introduced numerous proposals. The most significant were Abortion Bill of 4094, Public Radio Broadcasting Bill and Public Television Broadcasting Bill both from 4096. Johanna Lauernberg actively and repeatedly supported income tax reduction proposals. It is believed that its DSU's efforts what made coallition of Fortschritts Partei with NVP and RP to reduce tax rate from irrationaly high level of over 60%. In the elections of January 4098 DSU scored 7.51% with only 37 members of the Staatsrat. The reasons for this significant drop in electoral support is caused by the dropping populatrity of party leaders and Johanna Lauernberg's turn to the left-wing policies. Elections of January 4102 were even a bigger defeat of the DSU which scored just 5.97% with 28 members of the parliament. After this election Johanna Lauernberg decided to remain as the party leader but she was not going to apply for leadership in the next term. Olaf Fasbender as the Party Leader In 4102 the first leader of the DSU Johanna Lauernberg died in a single car accident on the motorway connecting Haldor and Obenfeld. The party congress had elected Olaf Fasbender as the DSU's new leader. In 4107 DSU leader Olaf Fasbender held a press conference on which he declared that in the upcoming elections in december 4107 Dorvisch Social Union will create a electoral coallition along with the Liberal party, Direkte Demokratie (Direct Democracy) and Partei fur Umweltschutz (Environmental Protection Party). In December 4107 the electoral coallition under the name Dorvisch Soziale Union and under the leadership of the DSU socred 15.03% which is an increase of 3.40% compared with the previous elections. Party Candidate for the President, Geraldine Tesla scored 14.60% and got to third place not going to the runoff. Elections result allowed the DSU to introduce 73 members of the parliament (mainly from Miktar province), 3 of whom were from the coallition parties of Labour (MP Rebekka Williamsen), Direkte Demokratie (MP Christina Fernandez-Kutz) and PFU (MP Lumi Männistö). Party Leader, Olaf Fasbender asked the party's congress to conduct new leadership elections. Voting took place in January 4108. Olaf Fasbender, the current leader competed with Beatrix Scheller. Fasbender got 55 votes (55,5%) while Scheller got 44 votes (44,5%). The party's congress also decided to nominate Mrs. Ainikki Laakkonen as the DSU's official presidental candidate in the 4111 elections. Ainikki Laakkonen graduated from Haldor Law University in 4088. She was a mayor of Kordaw from 4095 till 4101 when she announced that she resigns from the office to commit to her family and two daughters. After her daughters Lara and Lena graduated from collage in 4107, Ainikki decided to make a comeback to the big world of politics. She was a member of the DSU since its creation in 4089 and always stayed in touch with prominent party members. She was one of the party statute authors. In January 4108 she annouced her candidacy in DSU's primaries. Other candidates were Sigmundur Burtland and Aaron Posse. She got 87% in the primaries and was announced the official candidate for the President of Dorvik in the 4111 elections. Olaf Fasbender had the right to promote one of the party members to the rank of deputy leader. He chose Solange Lauernberg, daughter of Johanna Lauernberg - former party leader. Solange was born in 4072 and graduated from University of Hauzenwald in 4100 with Master's degree in Law and Political science and Bachelor's degree in Economics. She's been a member of DSU since 4097. She is the DSU's justice spokeswoman in the Staatsrat. Angela Schultz as the Party Leader In the elections of December 4111 DSU scored 12.40% which has been recieved as a failure of Fasbender's policies and lack of public promotion. Ainikki Laakkonen took fourth place being overtaken even by the little known Marco Kornberg from Social-Liberal Front. The main factor of this were complex campaign funding and differences amid party leadership. Olaf Fasbender has called party's congress to conduct a new leadership election. The election took place in January 4112. Olaf Fasbender announced his candidature. He had to compete with party's finance spokeswoman Angela Schultz, foreign affairs spokesman Aaron Posse and defence spokeswoman Antoinette Wellner-Tesla. Party congress formed of 99 delegates has elected Angela Schultz as the new party leader. Schultz recieved 51 votes while Fasbender took third place and recieved 15 votes ex-aequo with Antoinette Wellner-Tesla. Second place was taken by party's forreign affairs spokesman Aaron Posse who was chosen as a new deputy leader. Angela Schultz decided to keep Solange Lauernberg as the party second deputy leader. Despite the defeat, Olaf Fasbender accepted the results and congratulated Schultz on her victory. He also ensured Schultz that he will wholeheartedly support her. Due to his economic background he replaced Schultz as a finance spokesperson of the DSU. DSU's Agenda Economy Dorvisch Soziale Union believes in social economy market (Soziale Marktwirtschaft). DSU supports liberalization of market with private enterprise , alongside high social policies' standards which provide fair competition within a welfare state. Infrastructure DSU supports ivestments in national infrastructure which would allow to put the economy back on the track of progress and gave the citizens of Dorvik possibility of obtaining well paid jobs. DSU supports protection of environment and setting high standards of protection and using high-tech, advanced technologies in industry and infrastructure sector. Party members actively promote "umweltschutz" (protection of enviroment) and voted numerous times aggainst the lowering or deregulation of high standard in environemtal issues. Social policies DSU's social policies predict direct financial income to families with low income per capita, large families, single parents and poeople touced by the social exclusion. Mrs. Christina Fernandez-Kutz supports establishing new social policies and providing high level of healt, social and work security for citizens of Dorvik. Defence Dorvisch Soziale Union supports war with terrorism and supports secure borders alongside functioning borderlands cooperations with Dorvisch Republik's neighbours. Mrs. Antoinette Wellner-Tesla who is a DSU defence spokeswoman also supports mutual disarmament and ban of ABC weapons. Education DSU supports public coverage of tuition fees for all students. Free education is one of basic values written in DSU's agenda. Dorvisch Social Union also supports the co-existence of public education alongside the private one. DSU believes that the future generations should have free access to high quality education with advanced technologies and wide range of possible paths in education. Party's education spokesman publicly expressed his oppinion that public schools are sometimes a better solution for the students "at risk" (having learning disabilities, special needs or come from dysfunctional homes) and that private sector of the education is beneficial for the ecnonomy because it creates jobs and make education more competitive. DSU's election slogan concerning education was "Equal chances for all - variety of paths."Category:Political parties in Dorvik Category:Political parties Category:Featured articles